Frozen Lake
by kiarwyn
Summary: When Katniss wakes in the middle of the night, alone, she finds Peeta Mellark wandering around her home. Is this all her imagination causing her to hallucinate because it is what she really wants? Is this her frozen lake? Rated K will change if i decide to add something something to it ahaha!


I wake. It is the middle of the night and my body is coated in a sticky layer of sweat. I can't breathe and my hair has plastered to my back and lower neck. I scream. Call out for anyone, but I know there will be no answer. My clock reads 1.13am it's too early to even keep my eyes open but I know what happens the moment they close. I resist the temptation to go back to sleep by throwing a nearby glass of water over my face which causes my brain to awaken.

A shower.

'Nothing beats a cold shower, at one am in the middle of winter' I sarcastically tell myself.

I fumble for the light switch and blink as my eyes register the new brightness level. As I make my way to the bathroom, I kick my toe on the corner and scream out in pain. Falling against the wall I realize that I am alone.

I am always alone.

The light buzzes as I flick it on in the bathroom. I feel sorry for my neighbors who have to listen to the 'crazed old mockingjay next door' and wake to my lights flicking on and off in the early hours. I pull of my clothes and throw them towards the washing pile. I miss. My aim is no good now. I grasp the cold water tap in the shower and twist until the icy stuff is pelting from the shower-head. I throw myself under it and my body goes ridged. I let the water run down my neck and back for a while but eventually give in and blast on the hot water. It is scarce in 12 right now but that is probably my fault. As I finish, I step out and wrap a fluffy white towel around me. Then I hear shuffling downstairs. I freeze. There is somebody or something in my house.

I sneak silently back into my room where I retrieve my bow that mysteriously turned up at my house a few months ago. I don't bother to dress, there is no time. I am afraid. It has been months since I have had a real reason to be afraid. As I creep down to the bottom of the stairs I see the figure. It is too dark to see their face but I know it's not Greasy Sae, it's a man and it can be Haymitch it's too early for him, way too early. I come to the conclusion that there is no one else I know that it could be. Therefore, I raise my bow, my finger tighten around the string stiff in the cold. I pull it back and fire. I miss. "Haven't practiced for a while?" The figure says switching a light on. "All the times you saved me, it'd be a shame to just kill me now."

"Peeta!" I drop my bow and run towards him.

"Katniss," his arms as always, welcome me in. His cold hands rest on my bare arms as, after what seems like hours, we break apart.

"You look well," I choke my words out. He does look well but I am in some sort of shock from the surprise of seeing him after such a long time.

"Surprisingly I am," he tells me, in his normal voice. The voice I knew before the Capitol took him. "The doctor seemed to fix me up well."

"And you're not…?" I don't want to say the word.

"Mad?" He asks. I nod. "No. They have seemed to be able to treat me after all. I still go a little… you know, sometimes, but I'm not going to kill you."

"That's good. I smile gently as I look into his eyes. "Why are you here?" I ask. It sounds ruder than I meant it to be.

"Well, I can leave if you like."

"No! No, don't go. I didn't mean it like that."

"I know," he laughs. He hasn't laughed in ages.

"I've missed you," I blurt out suddenly.

"Real or not real?" he asks as though he doesn't believe it.

"Real," I tell him firmly as I draw his gaze back to me. I stare up into his eyes. The eyes I remember. The eyes I've missed. We are so close now that I can feel the warmth of his breath on my neck.

"I've missed you too," he says gently as he steps in even closer to my body. I don't say anything else. Neither does he. We stand there together in silence for a few minutes. Peeta lifts his hand and pushes my hair behind my ear. Then I surprise even myself as I press my lips to his. He response is a little delayed, most likely in shock. The kiss is short but feels good. As I pull away I see Peeta's confused expression but I'm not sure what to say. He looks down then back up at me. He seems to only just notice that all that covers me is a towel. "You hardly wearing anything," he says awkwardly.

"I know," I smile but I feel as awkward as he looks. "Come upstairs." I lock the door before leading him towards my bedroom. He sits on my bed and looks away as I dress. "No peaking," I tell him. He laughs in reply. "I couldn't sleep," I tell him, "that's why I was up."

"Figured something like that." I fall down onto my bed.

"Sleep," I command. He turns to look at me.

"Here?"

"Yeah, just like old times," I strain out my words. It was supposed to be a joke but it sounded much funnier in my head.

"Always," he smiles I return it. As the lights flicker off he wraps his arms around me and I feel safe. I sleep the rest of the night without waking.

When the light breaks through my curtains the next morning, I look across for Peeta but he is no longer by my side. I put my head in my hands as I begin to realize. It must have been a dream; it did seem too good to be true.

** A/N Please Review! I love reviews, they give me confidence in my writing as do followers and favoriters. Thanks so much. Will post new chapter soon.**


End file.
